The subject invention generally pertains to cookware and more specifically to means for avoiding boil-over in a pot.
The term, “pot” means any reservoir, shallow or deep, adapted to hold a liquid. Examples of a pot include, but are not limited to, a frying pan, vessel, container, slow-cooker, wok, bowl, jar, bucket, pail, etc. Cooking pots are often used for heating fluids usually atop a stove, burner, outdoor grill, campfire, etc. In some cases, such as in a slow-cooker, a pot has its own heat source. In any case, boil-over is a potential problem where fluids boiling in the pot bubble up into a foam of liquid and vapor that overflows the pot, which can create a mess.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.